


The Arrangement

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Manipulative Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is very observant and most people he can read like a book. But the new kid who just transferred to Westchester high is hard to figure out. Charles thinks he has a perfect plan until it all goes sideways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of what I wanted to write and it went somewhere else completely.

Charles was smitten from the moment he first saw Erik. 

Erik moved to Westchester in the middle of the school year. He was assigned to the same homeroom as Charles, and he stood awkwardly in the corner until Ms. MacTaggert pointed him to a desk. He didn’t smile and he didn’t make eye contact with anyone. He was tall and thin and he was wearing a red flannel shirt over a white T-shirt with blue jeans. His hair was reddish-brown and greasy. 

Something about him attracted Charles immediately. 

Erik didn’t speak up in class except to correct the mispronunciation of his last name, which happened nearly every roll call until the teacher just decided to call him ‘Erik L.’ (There was another Eric, Eric Kramer, which was confusing more than once). Erik’s voice was sullen whenever he spoke, but his eyes were sad. 

Charles considered himself a very good reader of people, but Erik was an enigma. In some ways he was infantile—like the temper tantrum he threw when he accidentally ruined his own shop project—but is some ways he seemed far older than his fifteen years, like the time he gave a brilliant analysis of the problem with the Citizens United supreme court decision in Civics class. His voice got louder as he spoke and he almost sounded like a professional orator. 

It was impressive. Charles had to adjust his pants so that his erection didn’t show. 

Charles didn’t speak much in class himself, only when called on, but when he was called on he gave complete and thorough answers—but he never got emotionally involved with his schoolwork. Erik’s lack of control was...magnetic. Or maybe it was his jawline, or his broad shoulders. 

Erik had never acknowledged Charles beyond the briefest of eye contact. He might have noticed how much Charles looked at him; Charles felt that his crush on Erik was glaringly obvious, but he had also noticed that other people didn’t seem to see what was obvious to him. His best friend Hank was constantly amazed by how Charles could tell who liked who. It was child’s play to Charles. He had grown up being under constant pressure to know the moods of the people he lived with. He had learned to watch people for small clues that his mind tallied without him having to pay conscious attention; it was almost like he had telepathy. 

Lying to Charles was almost impossible, except Charles thought Erik might be able to get away with it. 

“So Alex has started hanging out with that new kid,” Hank observed one afternoon while they were seated in the cafeteria, a few weeks after Erik had transferred to Westchester High. 

“Yes, I noticed,” Charles said, because of course he’d noticed. He was glad for Erik, actually; Alex Summers was a dick but he’d felt bad that Erik was always hanging out by himself. 

“Just thought it was interesting,” Hank mumbled, turning red and looking down. Charles eyed Hank sympathetically, wondering for the umpteenth time if he should just tell his friend that he knew about his crush on Alex. As usual, he decided against it, because what was the point of embarrassing Hank when he had literally no chance with Alex?

Charles wasn’t ready to come out to anyone yet. He knew who he was and was not ashamed of his orientation; he just didn’t feel the need to share that with anyone else. 

Charles glanced over his shoulder, casually, in the direction Hank had been looking. He saw Erik and Alex laughing together at something, and in the space of two seconds he saw Erik’s gaze slide over Alex’s face and jaw and down his neck in a way that Charles recognized. Charles whipped his head back facing forward so fast that he pulled something. 

He wanted to doubt it, he wanted for once in his life for his observational skills to be wrong, but he couldn’t deny what he saw: Erik was attracted to Alex. 

The epiphany made Charles angry and happy in equal measure. 

Because if Erik liked boys...then Charles had a chance, didn’t he? Nevermind that he was in a completely different social strata from Erik Lehnsherr and he was pretty sure that Erik had barely noticed his existence. Not to mention that Charles was short for his age and young for his class, so even though Erik did like guys, it was unlikely he would see Charles in that way.

But Charles had never let ‘unlikeliness’ stop him before.

“Hello, Earth to Charles,” Hank was saying. 

Charles blinked and looked at his friend a couple times. “Sorry,” he said, shaking his head once. He needed to figure out a way to interact with Erik Lehnsherr organically, but that was something he would have to put some serious thought into, not lunchtime daydreams. He smiled at Hank and put Erik Lehnsherr to the back of his mind. 

**

After a few days, Charles thought he might have an idea. Erik was thin. Every day he ate all of his school-provided lunch unbelievably fast and then left the cafeteria for the rest of the lunch period. Based on how he smelled after lunch, he was going somewhere to have a cigarette, but Charles thought that perhaps he was eating fast for another reason. 

Charles dared to follow him one day, at a distance, and saw something that made a few things click into place: Erik was trading individual cigarettes to people for food. Usually snacks and desserts from the vending machines; the kinds of things that were not provided by the school. A lot of Erik’s customers were girls, and almost all upperclassmen, and he gave them little smiles that made Charles’ blood boil because as soon as he’d realized that Erik liked boys he felt a sense of ownership of him. For Erik to look like that at _girls_ felt insulting. 

Erik was smoking by himself behind the maths building when Charles worked up the nerve to approach. Erik had a black eye, which Charles had heard him explain to a teacher was something he had accidentally given himself. Charles wasn’t looking at him when he said it, but the tone behind the words told Charles he was lying. 

“How much for one cigarette?” Charles asked, trying to pitch his voice low. It backfired on him and cracked in the middle. Charles tried not to wince outwardly. 

Erik raised his eyebrows and looked Charles up and down before snorting and then looking away and taking a long slow drag on his cigarette. He looked so _cool_ that Charles thought his knees might buckle. 

“You don’t smoke,” he said, before turning to fix his gaze on Charles. He jerked his chin in a very clear suggestion to leave. 

“I do smoke,” Charles said evenly. “And I’ll pay you five dollars for that cigarette.”

A tiny frown crossed Erik’s brow. He looked at Charles for a few seconds before speaking again. “Smoking is a bad habit. You shouldn’t start.”

“Oh, please,” Charles said, rolling his eyes, feeling genuinely annoyed. “Don’t act like you’re my grandfather. We’re in the same bloody class.”

Erik frowned and looked at Charles again like he was trying to place him. Abruptly he laughed. “I don’t believe you smoke. I’d like to see you take a drag on this without coughing.”

“If I do, can I have it for free?” Charles asked. He was off-script now, but he was gambling that Erik would one-up him. 

Erik considered, taking a long drag of his cigarette, then blew smoke rings. Charles was impressed, despite himself. “Alright. But if you cough, then I want...ten dollars.”

“If I cough, I will pay you five dollars every day for the rest of the school year,” Charles said, lifting his chin belligerently. 

Erik gave him an open-mouthed look of complete confusion. Then he laughed a little and shook his head. “You’re out of your mind,” he said with a smirk. “Give me ten dollars right now, and you’re on.” Charles could tell that Erik didn’t believe him and was happy to get ten dollars out of the situation. 

Charles handed Erik a ten-dollar bill and accepted a new cigarette from Erik’s pack. “Got a light?” he asked flippantly. 

Erik rolled his eyes and pulled out a lighter. He leaned close to Charles to light the cigarette. Charles was distracted by Erik’s proximity and inhaled harder than he intended to—and immediately started hacking. 

Erik laughed. He whumped Charles on the back, harder than was comfortable, but Charles still welcomed the contact. “You’ll be alright,” Erik said. 

Charles got his coughing under control after a minute or so and looked at the rest of the cigarette in his hand, his eyes watering. He couldn’t even contemplate trying to smoke the rest of it. “Do you want this?” he asked Erik desperately. 

Erik smirked at him and took it, puffing easily on the cigarette. “Thanks for the tenner, kid,” he said, exhaling smoke. “I hope you learned your lesson.”

“My name is Charles,” Charles said. “And I don’t welch.”

Just before he walked away, Charles saw the confused look on Erik’s face and felt pleased. A sore throat and burning lungs were a small price to pay for getting his foot in the door with Erik. 

**

Charles gave Erik five dollars every day after that. The first few times, Erik looked confused but accepted the money. On the third day, Alex Summers saw the exchange and clapped Erik on the back gleefully. “Only here a month, and you’ve already got the nerds giving you their lunch money,” he crowed. 

Charles’ cheeks burned but he didn’t say anything. He wanted Erik to have the money. Charles had more money than he knew what to do with and he strongly suspected that Erik didn’t get a lot of food from his foster parents. 

After that, Erik began to expect the money. If nobody else was around, he would sometimes mutter “thanks,” but if anyone else was around, he would just sneer at Charles. 

Charles would just duck his head and walk on. Until the day Alex decided he wanted a part of the golden goose.

Charles was walking down the hall when he was grabbed and shoved into the drinking fountain alcove. Terrified, he looked at who had grabbed him: Alex and Janos, his quiet but intense friend. 

“If you’re so rich that you can pay Erik Lehnsherr five dollars everyday, how about you add me to your payroll too?”

“Let go of me,” Charles said, struggling. He managed to throw Alex off and was about to start running when Erik appeared behind him.

“What’s going on?” Erik asked, looking between Charles and Alex and Janos. 

“Aw, we were just messing with him,” Alex said, giving Charles an unpleasant smile. 

Erik frowned at Alex for a moment, then looked back at Alex. “Well, don’t,” he said. “Why do you think he pays me everyday? It’s for protection. So you put me in an awkward position when you hassle him, get it?”

Alex blinked. “Oh.” He licked his lips and then looked at Charles. “Well, better not miss any fucking payments, then.” He gave Erik a cold look and then let his eyes slide over Charles. “Come on, Janos,” he said. They walked off together. 

“Are you alright?” Erik asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Charles said. He was more annoyed than scared...although he was a little scared. “Alex is an asshole. I don’t know why you’re friends with him.” 

“Newsflash,” Erik said, picking Charles’ backpack up off the ground and handing it to him. “I’m an asshole too.” He walked away before Charles could protest.

**

After being accosted by Alex, Charles started working out. Although he had a complete gym in his house, he hadn’t really cared about it before that day. And though he knew (or at least he strongly hoped) that he was still growing, he also wanted to look more muscular, more mature. He started making protein shakes and eating calorie-dense foods and after a month or so, he could see the difference in his body. He wanted Erik to notice so bad it ached. 

He felt Erik’s eyes on him more, but he couldn’t tell why that was. Certainly Erik was confused by why Charles continued to pay him everyday. Charles was just glad when he saw some of the gauntness leave Erik’s cheeks and noticed his chest filling out. Unfortunately, Erik was becoming attractive enough that he was starting to attract the attention of older girls.

Charles had to make a move. He couldn’t compete with them. 

He’d decided on physical education period. They were in the swimming portion of the semester, and he thought he’d felt Erik’s eyes on his bare torso a couple times. There was a chance, and Charles needed to pounce.

Unfortunately, he already knew Erik well enough to know that Erik had to feel like he was the one initiating everything. So how did he make it seem like it was Erik’s idea?

It was what Alex said that gave him the idea. 

He waited for a day when Erik went into the locker room bathroom by himself. P.E. was the period right before lunch, and lunchtime was when Charles usually paid Erik his daily ‘fee’. 

Erik was out of the bathroom and washing his hands when Charles approached him. “I have to tell you something,” he said seriously, looking Erik in the eye. “I don’t have money for you today.”

Erik paused for a moment while drying his hands. The was a flash of disappointment across his face, but then he shrugged. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. 

“I am, though,” Charles said. “I can—make up the difference tomorrow, but I thought I should give you, um. Something of value. In the meantime. Like interest.”

Erik was frowning. “You don’t—what?”

Summoning all his will, Charles blurted out, “Has anyone ever sucked your cock?”

Erik’s eyes went wide. His head snapped to the bathroom door, clearly checking to see who might have heard that. His stance shifted, and Charles let his eyes flicker down long enough to see that his words had had a physical effect on the other boy. 

“Um. Uh. Yeah, of course,” Erik said, swallowing, clearly lying. He stared at Charles like he was trying to look through him. 

“If you want,” Charles whispered, lowering his eyes. He licked and bit his lips for good measure. 

“Okay,” Erik whispered back, so quietly Charles might have imagined it. Charles started to hesitantly reach for Erik’s pants button when Erik said, “But not here.”

Charles looked up at him in surprise. “Okay,” he said. “Um, where?”

“I don’t know,” Erik admitted. “I wish I had a car.”

Charles had access to a number of cars, but he couldn’t drive. However, he also lived in a huge house with a lot of empty rooms. “You could come to my house? After school.”

Erik looked doubtful. 

“It’s big,” Charles said. “Really big. You could get lost in it for days.” 

The bell for lunch rang. Neither boy moved. 

“I could put the address in your phone,” Charles offered, beginning to lose hope. Erik was going to laugh this off any minute, he could tell. 

Erik regarded him a moment with a blank expression before handing his phone to Charles. It was an old model, far older than Charles had expected, and it took him a minute to figure out how to add a new contact. Once he had added himself, he sent himself a quick text so he would have Erik’s number, then handed the phone back with a smile. “All set,” he said. 

Erik bit his lip. “See you then,” he muttered, leaving the bathroom. 

Even though his stomach was doing somersaults, Charles couldn’t stop grinning. 

**

By 5pm that day, Charles was no longer grinning. Erik had never showed up, and school had been over for two hours. Charles’ mood had gradually plummeted over the two hours he was waiting for Erik as he realized he’d pushed it too far. He contemplated what the repercussions of his proposition to Erik might be. Maybe Erik would avoid him, and stop accepting money? And then perhaps Alex would move in and demand protection money.

Charles had just decided that he would probably have to transfer to a new school when he heard a thump at the front door. He went to open it, his heart pounding. 

Erik was there, wearing a denim jacket over a white T-shirt, his hair wet and plastered to his head. He looked petrified. 

“You’re wet,” Charles said, stupidly. 

“It’s raining,” Erik said. Charles saw that there was a bicycle on its side a few feet away. He swallowed and looked back at Erik. 

“Come in,” he said belatedly, moving aside. 

Erik walked in trepidatiously, looking around and up at the high ceilings. Charles suddenly felt self-conscious about his home. He knew it was intimidating, especially when it was dim and cold (as it usually was, to be fair). 

“This way,” Charles murmured, leading Erik to his bedroom. They didn’t pass a soul. His mother was in her own suite of rooms and he had no idea where his step-father was, as usual.

Once inside Charles’ room, Charles shut the door and then turned to Erik. The other boy was standing awkwardly by the bed. Charles swallowed and took a few steps closer. His stomach was churning with doubt but he knew why Erik had come. He stopped in front of Erik and started to get on his knees when Erik said, “wait.”

Charles stood up straight, looking up at Erik. He didn’t say anything. His heart was pounding. 

Erik blinked at him, his face open and honest and somewhat pained. “I don’t feel good about this,” he said. He sat down on Charles’ bed..

Charles was a little relieved and a little offended. “Why?” he said, keeping his eyes on Erik, although Erik was now looking at the floor. 

“I don’t know,” Erik said. He was frowning, looking down, his eyes unfocused. 

“You think I’m too young,” Charles said, with a touch of belligerence. People were always telling him he looked twelve. 

Erik shook his head, lifting his eyes to gaze at Charles. “No. I know we’re in the same class.”

Charles decided not to mention that he had skipped third grade.

That meant the other reason Erik might feel uncomfortable was because Charles had pushed this on him. Charles felt shame curling in his belly. He moved to the bed and sat down next to Erik, more than an arm's length away. He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it, but one thing didn’t make sense to him.

“Why did you come?” he asked Erik, turning his head just enough to try and see Erik’s body language. 

Erik’s body language was impatience. He rubbed his hands down his legs and huffed in frustration, then responded with his own question. “Why do you keep giving me money?”

Charles’ eyes widened at the question. “What, do you think I…” _was paying you for sex_ were the words he couldn’t say, because wasn’t that exactly what he had done? Paying Erik had been his way to get his foot in the door, and now Erik thought he wanted a quid pro quo…”No, no,” he blurted. He was mortified. 

But Erik was frowning at him in confusion. “What do you think that I assumed?”

“I wasn’t—paying you to—I just wanted you to have enough food,” Charles said, stumbling over his words. He regretted the words moments later when out of the corner of his eye he saw Erik tense up. 

“I don’t need your charity,” Erik snapped. He stood up. 

Charles scrambled to his feet as well. He was definitely going to have to transfer to a new school, he realized. 

Erik walked to the door but stopped with his hand on the knob. He just stood there for a minute, in that position, and then he put his head down with a sigh. He turned back around to face Charles a moment later. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’m sure you meant well. You think you like me, don’t you?”

“I _do_ like you,” Charles responded before he had thought the response through, offended at the suggestion that he didn’t know his own mind. 

Well, the cat was out of the bag. Might as well take a chance. Charles took a step closer to Erik. Erik eyed him warily, but did not move away. 

“I’m not—” Erik started to speak, then looked down and shook his head. “I’m not what you think I am. I’m not—cool. I’m just trying to survive.”

Charles stopped approaching. He wondered how much to tip his hand, then licked his lips and decided _to hell with it._ School transfer was still an option. “You live with foster parents. They don’t feed you enough. You were beaten a couple times in the first few weeks you were there, but it’s gotten better recently. You read newspapers constantly. You like boys and girls. You used to have a crush on Alex...but I think it’s faded recently. At least I hope it has.” The last sentence was a whisper because Erik’s jaw and fists were clenched and he was shaking.

“You are surviving,” Charles said, louder. “And that is cool.” He wanted desperately to touch Erik in that moment, but he didn’t know what kind of touch would be welcomed or appropriate. 

Erik’s breathing evened out. There was something funny about his breathing, and it puzzled Charles until he figured it out: Erik was breathing deliberately, consciously thinking about every breath. 

“You like me,” Erik said. He stared at Charles and his expression changed several times. Charles couldn’t immediately pinpoint the emotion and he stared at Erik’s face trying to decipher his emotions when he realized that Erik was looking at his lips. Sirens screamed in Charles’ brain as he instinctively knew what that signified. He tipped his chin up and to the side, a slight difference, but what he hoped was a clear invitation. 

Erik took the invitation. He pressed his lips to Charles’ more gently that Charles would have imagined. He tasted like cigarettes, but Charles didn’t care: it was a flavor and smell he associated with Erik, after all. He put his hands on Erik’s shoulders for balance and when he noticed that Erik showed no signs of pulling away, Charles dared to open his lips a little bit and swipe just the tip of his tongue along Erik’s lips. The reaction in Erik was immediate: he wrapped his arms around Charles and deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside Charles’ mouth. 

It was almost too much for Charles, but he felt Erik’s erection pressing into his stomach and thought he could bear a little more kissing. When Erik started rubbing his hands down Charles’ back and sides, Charles started to feel dizzy and pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air. 

“Fuck,” Erik said, gasping himself. He kept Charles pressed against him and nuzzled into Charles’ hair. “You smell good.”

Charles felt dizzy. He didn’t expect that Erik would actually _like_ him. He hadn’t been expecting to be kissed. He had been expecting that Erik would want him to suck his dick and then he would come and leave right away. 

“I’m sorry I—turned down your offer,” Erik whispered into Charles’ hair. “What I said earlier, at school...it—it wasn’t true. I’ve never—I’ve never done that before and I just, well…”

Charles pulled a little back so he could look at Erik. “I know,” he said simply. “I haven’t either.” His eyes dropped to Erik’s collarbone and he pressed his lips together. “I didn’t mean to pressure you,” he whispered. “I just didn’t know how else…” he shrugged. 

Erik stroked along Charles’ face until he lifted his chin, then Erik searched his eyes. “You’ve never done that either?” 

Charles shook his head, mesmerized by Erik’s face being so close. The corner of Erik’s mouth turned up at Charles’ response and he closed his eyes and leaned forward again to kiss Charles gently on the lips. “But you’ve done this before, right?”

Charles shook his head the tiniest bit before chasing another kiss from Erik’s lips. Why had he never spent a lot of time thinking about kissing? It was bloody amazing. 

“Wait,” Erik said, pulling back slightly and smiling at Charles. “I’m your first kiss?”

“Didn’t I just say that?” Charles huffed. Erik grinned bigger until he actually laughed a bit. Then he sobered a little.

“You wanted to give me a blowjob and you’ve never even kissed anyone?” he asked. He still looked amused, but there was a seriousness behind his words. 

“I didn’t know there was a hierarchy,” Charles said, happy when Erik laughed at that. “But actually...it seemed like it would be easier to blow you than to kiss you.”

It was like he had doused Erik with cold water. “What? Why?”

“Because I—” there were a lot of things Charles could say that would be truthful. Because he learned about sex from watching pornography, where kisses were secondary to any act of sex. Because it was less intimate. Because it didn’t ask anything of Erik. “Because I couldn’t believe that you would want to kiss me,” he said out loud. “I mean, we each have our roles at school. I’m the guy whose homework people copy, the guy who gets picked on by guys like Alex Summers. And you’re the guy who sells cigarettes and gets angry and who hangs out with guys like Alex Summers.”

Erik was watching him, still standing close, not speaking. 

“It’s not like I could just—walk up to you and ask you out,” Charles finished, lamely. 

Erik went and lay down on Charles’ bed. He was quiet for a few minutes, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m working on the anger thing,” he said.

Charles got on the bed next to him and sat cross-legged. “I know,” he said, with a smile. 

Erik turned his head to look at Charles. “How do you know so much about me?”

Charles shrugged, not looking at Erik. “I’m good at reading people.”

“You can tell what I’m thinking?” The words were spoken teasingly. 

Charles glanced at Erik’s face and body, doing a quick assessment of what the other boy was communicating nonverbally. “Sometimes,” he said. 

“So what am I thinking now?”

Charles turned his head to observe Erik fully. He was relaxed, but not completely; he was holding some tension in his thighs. There was still a telltale lump in his pants. Charles licked his lips and Erik’s eyes snapped to the motion before quickly looking away. 

Charles made an educated guess. “You want to kiss me again,” he said.

“Oh, you _are_ clairvoyant,” Erik said, in a low voice. The timbre sent a thrill down Charles’ spine.

Charles crawled and straddled Erik. “Technically, mind-reading would make me telepathic, not clairvoyant,” he said tartly. He licked his lips and smirked. 

“Well, you’re a telepathic nerd,” Erik retorted with a smile that took the sting out of his words. 

“Well you _like_ a telepathic nerd,” Charles said, immediately doubting the words the moment they were out of his mouth. But Erik just pulled him down to kiss him again. 

The kiss got deeper more quickly, this time. Feeling confident merely because gravity was on his side, Charles took control of the kiss, tentatively sliding one hand up under Erik’s T-shirt. Erik groaned and rolled his hips and Charles could feel his impossibly hard cock pressing into the inside of his thigh. 

“Jesus Christ, I can’t believe this is the first time you’ve done this,” Erik gasped. Charles pushed his hips down and ground against Erik a bit, enjoying the muted cursing from Erik. He pushed Erik’s shirt higher and leaned down to kiss and lick Erik’s lean torso as well. 

“Charles, oh my god...I’m close,” Erik grunted into his ear. 

Charles sucked in his breath and felt his own cock pulse in solidarity. “Can I touch it?” he whispered to Erik. 

With glazed eyes and a slack jaw, Erik nodded. Charles reached his hand inside Erik’s pants and as soon as he wrapped his hand around Erik’s cock, Erik’s entire body tensed. Erik groaned through his orgasm, which was the sexiest sound Charles had ever heard. Charles’ hand came away wet. Charles sniffed his hand curiously and stuck his tongue out to taste it. _Not bad,_ he decided. Similar to his own. 

“Did you just—taste it?” Erik gasped. 

Charles’ cheeks flushed. “No,” he said. 

“Yes you did,” Erik said. “I think that’s hot. Kiss me.”

His shame quickly transforming into arousal, Charles kissed Erik again, deeply. He wasn’t really aware of the movement of his own hips until Erik pulled away from the kiss enough to whisper, “Can I touch yours?”

“God, yes,” Charles gasped. Erik grinned and flipped them over easily, so that Charles was on his back and Erik was on his side next to him. 

Erik unhurriedly unbuttoned Charles’ pants while Charles clawed at Erik’s back with one hand while the other fisted the bedspread. Charles made a small whimper as Erik slowly unzipped his pants and pushed them down. Before he touched Charles’ cock he pushed Charles’ shirt up, _with his nose_ , and Charles almost lost it right there. 

Erik nuzzled and kissed near the bottom of Charles’s ribcage as he finally wrapped his hand around Charles’ cock. Charles made a very undignified sound and thrust into the circle of Erik’s hand. It was bigger than his own hand, and there were callouses that made it rougher than Charles’ hand too, but it felt fucking perfect to him in that moment. 

In fact...Charles felt his climax building in the tension of his thighs. “I’m going to—going to—” was all he managed to say, clutching Erik around the shoulders for dear life, his mouth open on Erik’s forehead as he ejaculated into Erik’s hand and on his own stomach. 

He watched with glazed eyes as Erik brought his fingers to his mouth to taste them curiously, and chuckled weakly at the sight. “You’re right,” Charles panted. “That is hot.”

Erik grinned at him and leaned down for a slow and sweet kiss. When he pulled up, he bit his lip apologetically. “Do you have anything…?” he asked, rubbing his wet fingers together. 

Charles reached up his free hand to grab his T-shirt from behind his neck and tugged it off, no doubt messing up his hair beyond reason. “Use this,” he suggested.

“Thanks.” Erik wiped off not only his hand, but Charles’ torso as well, before he rolled on his back and did his best to clean up the mess in his pants. 

“Was that your first time?” Charles asked curiously as he watched Erik. He felt very relaxed and less self-conscious about the whole situation. 

“Um. Well, I’ve made out with girls before,” Erik said. “And I’ve kissed a couple guys. But, uh, nothing like this.” 

Charles immediately wondered how he measured up against the phantom competition. “Do you like girls better than guys?” he asked.

Erik rolled onto his back. “No,” he said turning to look at Charles. “But it’s easier to hook up with girls. It’s what people expect. And I don’t have a lot invested, so…” he shrugged. 

There was no reason for him to stay any longer, Charles realized, but he didn’t want Erik to go. “Are you hungry?” he asked. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Erik studied a spot on the ceiling for a moment. “Does that mean meeting your parents?” he asked after a moment. “I’m not so good with parents.”

“Not at all,” Charles quickly reassured him. “They do—whatever they do, I don’t know. I usually eat by myself in front of the television or the computer.”

Erik frowned slightly. “You cook?” he asked. 

Charles didn’t respond for a moment. “You have to promise not to be freaked out,” he said. 

“What?” Erik turned his head to look at Charles. “Why would I be freaked out? Do the ghosts of your departed ancestors serve you dinner? Or—” he inhaled theatrically and looked at Charles with wide eyes. “Are you a cannibal? Are you going to serve me _Mom and Dad flambé_?”

Charles laughed hard, and was pleased to see Erik grinning at him. 

“We have a cook,” he said when the laughter started to die down. 

Erik blinked at him in surprise. “Oh.” He rolled up off the bed and stood up. “Not as cool as cannibalism, but I’ll let it slide,” he said. 

Charles grinned at Erik, feeling like his heart was going to burst. Erik Lehnsherr was going to have dinner with him. Erik Lehnsherr _liked_ him. He’d just had sex with Erik Lehnsherr!

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued? maybe?


End file.
